User talk:Frederik.krautwald
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-09-14T17:15:33 Good start A very good start, Frederik! I'm glad you found your way through our slightly daunting forms. I've added the standard subpages to two of your pages. You will see tabs at the top for ancestors and descendants. Those subpages will grow by magic as more of your relatives get their own pages linked in. Pagenames should include at least a birth year right from the start, for ease of recognition and minimizing the possibility of duplication. I renamed Yen's page accordingly. The exception is for living persons who may not want even their birth year published; they can have " (living)" added. We do not encourage the addition of information that could invade privacy or lead to identity theft. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Danish language Interface I hope the Danish-language interface works properly. The over-all system is designed and maintained by Wikia staff and helpers covering all the tens of thousands of Wikia sites. We are working towards having Familypedia-specific interface in many languages. A few languages have much of it developed, including the French, which I use just to keep my French alive. You can look at Category:Multilingualism to see how we would extend it to include Danish language. Articles You may want translations of your English-language pages for your Danish-speaking relatives. We have systems in place for making that work, but few people have used them yet. If you would like to investigate that, I would be most interested in helping you to find the systems and use them and improve them where possible. You could read Familypedia:Multilingual articles to start with. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC)